


heaven hiding

by disorderedorder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boxer AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Triplet AU, Vaginal Sex, soft dom Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedorder/pseuds/disorderedorder
Summary: he was even sweeter than you were led to believe.





	heaven hiding

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first solo explicit work, as I did not have my right hand this time around! I hope you all enjoy my take on soft dom Kylo, and maybe leave me a comment or just a kudo to let me know you liked it! 
> 
> and I promise there is smut, I know that this is a monster of a one-shot, but don't you worry your pretty little head. it is there!

Your experience working as the towel girl at the local boxing gym had yielded some interesting experiences in the past year and a half of your employment. For the most part, people were willing to leave you alone with few comments if you were quick and if you were willing to unlock the locker rooms or refill water bottles. You were always happy to do so for nearly anyone, save for the newer members who often tried to have an attitude with you before your manager, Hux, who happened to own the gym, told them to knock it off.

Friday nights were competitive boxing nights and there were tournaments in the fall and winter, and while you always had an open invitation to any of the events you wanted, you often opted out, at the disappointment of some of the members, especially the women who boxed there. They had become a special group of friends of yours, always willing to walk you to your car after it got dark, or standing up to some of the members who still liked to pick on you, or even dealing with some of your exes. Usually, you were able to handle it yourself, but you were never not grateful for them.

Gwen Phasma established herself as your personal bodyguard of sorts when you began working, even before the ex-boyfriend issues. Whenever you asked her about it, she always chalked it up to you reminding her of the little sister slash best friend she never really had as a child, and left it at that. She always walked you to your car at night, and when she wasn’t there, she made sure someone else did.

In the past month, however, there had been three new members of the gym who had begun to come every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon. The paperwork identified them as brothers, and a quick look at their birth dates confirmed that they were more than just siblings, they were triplets. All three had distinct personalities, lacking all of the rudeness you usually encountered from new members, which you were grateful for.

Today, all three of them are in the gym, working out, and though you try to concentrate on folding the fresh towels, you can’t help but stare. Your station allows you a clear view into the sectioned off portion of the gym that contains the traditional equipment, as well as a view of the boxing ring and the punching bags. It’s meant so that members can spot you easily, but for you, it’s often where you’ve slipped into a trance watching your favorite members. The triplets have become some of your favorite members in the last month or so that they’ve joined, although your interactions with them individually have been all over the place.

Matt, the youngest, is the one you’ve talked to the most out of the three of them. He’s sweet and incredibly kind, but very self-confident in a way you rarely see in a genuine way. Of the three of them, he’s the only one with blond hair. It’s a dark blond, with sun-lightened streaks and dark brown roots. His eyes are the same dark brown with a hint of gold that his brothers’ are, framed with the same long, dark lashes, but his have a warm, welcoming gaze near-constantly. He always asks you how you’re doing, and he’s even brought you a refresher from the Starbucks down the street a few times.

Ben, the middle child, is mischievous, and a bit of a player, but he’s never made you uncomfortable, and he’s much sweeter than he writes himself off to be. There’s much more there than the ‘dumb jock’ exterior most people probably see. He likes to come and lean on your table while you fold towels and purr at you. His hair is a dark brown, and like Matt, there’s strands that have been lightened by the sun. He’s a little more tanned than his brothers, presumably from being outside more. He likes to brag to you about swimming and running and the working out he does outside the gym, as well as his favorite clubs to go to on Friday and Saturday nights. There’s been more than one occasion when he’s winked at you and told you that his invitations to join him are always open.

Kylo, the oldest, is the brother you’ve spoken to the least, though, not by choice. He keeps to himself for the most part, and never approaches your table other than to request a water bottle refill or a towel. He’s very quiet, and you almost never see him without his earbuds in. In fact, he doesn’t even really talk to the other members of the gym, other than his brothers. You try not to take it too personally, though you do wish you knew him as well as you got to know Ben and Matt in the last month and a half. His hair is an inky black, without the sun-lightened streaks his brothers have. He’s also the palest of the three, suggesting he doesn’t frequent the outdoors much. Still, it makes him no less handsome than the other two.

Right now, Matt is helping you fold the towels, even though you’ve told him a couple of times he’s technically not supposed to help. You doubt Hux would say much, since you’re pretty sure he has a thing for the triplets and would let them burn the place down if they wanted to. Ben is jumping rope in the corner, and showing off every so often when he catches you looking. Kylo, however, is wrapping his hands and getting ready to practice in the ring with one of the coaches. You’re slightly concerned, however, since, by most standards, the triplets are nearly giants, all of them standing at six feet, eight inches tall, and Kylo is a good six inches taller than his coach.

“Aren’t you worried?” you ask Matt as you fold the towel over into the tri-folded pattern your manager likes.

“Why?” he replies, finishing his own tri-fold and adjusting his glasses as he looks at you. You gesture to the boxing ring, and he shrugs, placing his neatly folded towel in his stack, which is almost double yours. You nod at Kylo, and Matt just chuckles to himself, plucking a fresh towel to fold.

“Kylo knows better than to knock out his coach,” Matt says, sounding amused. “Trust me, he’s a lot sweeter than he probably seems to be.”

  
You watch as Kylo ducks under the rubber ropes of the ring, brushing his damp hair out of his face as his coach begins to explain their lesson for the day. You’re too far away to hear what they’re saying, but you’re focused nonetheless.

You’re pulled back to Matt when he yelps loudly, and you turn to see what exactly is going on. Your focused expression turns into a grin when you see the triplets’ cousin, Rey, standing there with a damp towel, which she’s obviously just snapped Matt with.

“Knock that off, you do it every time you’re in here the same time as us,” Matt hisses, rubbing his calves as Rey just grins, leaning on your table and you can’t help but smile back at her. You’re a lot closer to her than a lot of the members, mainly since she helped you take care of an ex-boyfriend who wouldn’t leave you alone a few months ago.

“You know, I knocked him out once,” she says, pointing behind her at Kylo.

“You were kids and he’ll kill you if he knows you mentioned it again,” Matt warns, and Rey just rolls her eyes.

“Do you know how many times he’s threatened me and never followed through?” she counters, and then turns to you. “Don’t listen to him, he’s full of lies.”

“I’m pretty sure he never follows through because you’re family,” you say, and Rey just picks a towel from the unfolded stack and drapes it around her neck. You’re constantly impressed at her ability to almost never be out of breath, despite her thrice-weekly gym visits and her daily three-mile runs.

“But he is right,” she says with a nod at Matt. “Kylo’s a lot nicer than he seems. He talks about you a lot.”

“Ooh, you’re gonna get it now,” Ben says as he joins the three of you. “He’s gonna be pissed when he finds out you just told the girl he likes about what he does.”

“Oh, like you haven’t done the same thing to him before?” Rey says with a raise of her eyebrows. “And it’s not like I told her that he’s madly in love with her and wants her to have his kids.”

You can feel your cheeks reddening, but you feel the hints of a smile on your lips, too. It would be a lie if you said that you didn’t have a huge crush on Kylo, especially since you often take advantage of your towel-folding table to just watch him. You start folding another towel while Ben argues with Rey about what type of pizza they want, and why do she and Poe and Finn spend all their time at their house, don’t they have an apartment of their own, can’t they just play XBox there.

“They are right, you know,” Matt says softly as he begins folding another towel. “”Kylo likes to talk about you, all good things. He even knows your Starbucks order.”

“How?”

“He’s come in with me before and he’s asked who the extra drink was for, and since Ben only wants iced coffee, he knows it wasn’t his.” Matt places his folded towel on the pile and begins evening the piles out. “He likes you a lot.”

Before you can say anything, the presence of someone else catches your attention. You smile at Finn, who’s hugging Rey from behind and asking her if they’re still on for their afternoon run. A part of you has always wished for a relationship like theirs, though you’ve yet to find the right person. Finn and Rey have always been ‘relationship goals’ to you, even though you’ve mentioned it.

“You’re taking my best friend already?” you tease Finn, and he just grins and kisses Rey on the cheek, making her laugh.

“I’ll return her in time to meet you by the door tomorrow morning, cross my heart,” Finn replies, his warm smile instantly relaxing you, despite you still having another two hours to work. “And maybe if you can leave early, do you want to meet us for lunch?”

You’ve never felt awkward third-wheeling their dates, though the times you did express concern, both of them had insisted you weren’t third-wheeling, they just wanted you to come along.

“Sure thing, as long as we can skip In-N-Out,” you say mischievously, and Rey just narrows her eyes.

“I swear on my cousins’ lives, if you make me miss their milkshake happy hour…” she starts, and you and Finn both laugh.

“You’re swearing what on our lives now?” Ben asks, and Matt just rolls his eyes.

“Are you done for today?” Matt asks his brother. “We won’t be able to clean the apartment if we leave too late.”

“Ugh,” Ben groans, and he grabs a folded towel from one of the stacks, threatening the make the whole pile topple over. He ruffles his damp hair while Matt steadies the pile, and then drapes it over his shoulders. “I guess I am. What about Kylo?”

“He drove here himself, he’ll be fine,” Matt says. He smiles at you and plucks your empty cup from the table. “If you want to, you can come hang at our place later. We’re getting pizza, if we can all agree.”

“I told you, we’re getting Hawaiian,” Ben insists, and Rey shoots him a death glare.

“No, we’re getting Meat Lovers’, because only heathens like you like pineapple on pizza. Do you know who likes pineapple on pizza? One person, and that’s you,” she snaps.

  
“You know what, maybe if you didn’t—” Ben starts, but Matt just sighs and pulls him away.

“We’ll see you later,” Matt says. “Text me, though, if you do decide to go home, when you get there.”

Finn and Rey wave at you as they leave, and then you’re alone, left to fold the few towels that are left. You sigh, the lack of activity odd but not uncomfortable. You glance up a few times to watch Kylo, and each time, you can’t help but stare for a few moments. He’s all fluid motion and elegance, and there’s a beauty to him you’ve seen before only in the Roman statues you used to study in your college art classes.

Once your towel folding is done, you’re sent to wipe down the gym equipment and clean the bathrooms as the sun hangs ever lower in the sky. Kylo and his coach train well into the evening, and only when you’re sent to clear out the locker rooms do you notice they’re gone. You turn off lights as you go, clean up discarded towels and cups and jump ropes. The ropes go back on their pegs, the towels go into the hamper, the cups in the trash.

Your last task is to call into the locker rooms for any last members, and after you decide no one is left in the women’s locker room, you go to call into the men’s locker room.

“Hello, is anyone in there?” you call out. You hear the shower running, but maybe the person doesn’t hear you. You decide to wait for a moment, and then you call again. The water stops, and there’s the faint sound of footsteps approaching the door. You feel nervous as you see the shadow on the wall, and your heart feels like it’s in your throat when Kylo rounds the corner, dressed only in the towel around his waist.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you weren’t done, I—” you stammer, trying your best not to stare at his bare chest and arms.

Kylo’s dark hair is damp, his skin a little flushed from the hot water of the shower. However, upon seeing you, he flushes even more, from the tips of his ears that stick out of his hair to his broad, muscular chest. The hand that isn’t holding his towel into place comes up to his chest, over his heart, like he’s trying to calm himself.

“Oh,” he says, sounding a little nervous, surprisingly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was. I’ll be done soon,” he apologizes, blushing further.

“No, no, it’s okay, I…” you trail off when you realize just how tall he really is, especially this close. “I, um, need to go and take care of the trash.”

You somehow make your way back to the main gym area without tripping over your own feet, and empty the trash bins, trying to fight the blush forming on your own cheeks. You should have known it was Kylo in there, no one else stayed that late.

It’s not long before you’re finished cleaning and Kylo meets you by the door so you can lock up. He’s still blushing madly, and you think you might be, too. Both of his large hands grip the strap of his duffel bag, and you notice an array of Band-Aids on his knuckles and fingers.

“I’m sorry for startling you,” he murmurs quietly as you two step outside. The air is cool and dry, and the sun is just beginning to sink behind the taller buildings in the city. The parking lot is empty save for your hand-me-down white Prius and a sleek black Audi. Kylo unlocks his car and he’s just dumped his bag into the trunk when he looks back at you.

“Do you want to come over?” he asks, shutting the trunk with a dull thunk. “I know you don’t know me as well as my brothers, and it’s okay if you say no, but if you didn’t have anything else going on, then maybe you’d want to?”

“Matt invited me earlier,” you admit. “But I’d love to.”

Kylo adjusts the collar of his jacket a little nervously before opening his car door. “Do you know the address?”

It hits you that you have no idea, and it must show on your face because Kylo shuts his door and rounds the car so he can open the passenger’s side door. “You can ride with me, if you want. We’ll make sure you can get your car.”

You’re a little stunned at his hospitality, but it shouldn’t come as much of a surprise considering how generous Matt is.

“Sure,” you say, and you shut your own car door after grabbing your purse and your jacket. The Audi is clean and smells new, and the only evidence of much use is an AUX cord in the cupholder and a pair of sunglasses on the dash. Kylo closes the door behind you and joins you in the car a moment later.

There’s an awkward silence while Kylo pulls out of the parking lot and onto the street. The radio hums to life, playing the local R&B station quietly. You take a moment to just study Kylo, and you begin to notice things you’ve never noticed before, like the constellations of beauty marks on his face and that extend to his arms. His profile is strong, despite his jawline that isn’t as defined as some of the other men at the gym you’ve met. His lips have a slight pout to them, and as the sun reflects off his drying hair, you can see hints of brown in it.

“Why don’t you do tournaments?” you dare to ask, and you almost think he hasn’t heard you when it takes him so long to respond.

“I’m afraid,” he says softly. “I don’t want to actually hurt anyone, which I know I could do easily.”

You want to argue, but you know he’s right. He’s taller than almost everyone in the gym, save for his own brothers. He’s strong, too, and you’ve seen him carry the punching bags around like they’re nothing. He’s helped haul gym equipment off trucks and you’ve even seen him push a car in the lot that stopped right in the entrance.

“I’ve hurt people before,” he confesses. “I didn’t realize how strong I was then. Now I do.”

“Kylo, it’s—”

“No, it’s not okay,” he snips, and then he closes his eyes briefly. “I’m sorry. But I just...I worry about the people around me. Like you.”

  
He rests his hand on the gear shift, flexing his fingers a bit. “Do you think I’m...odd?” he asks.

“No, of course not,” you answer quickly. “You’re quiet, but not odd.”

Kylo hums a little as he pulls onto a street and then into a parking garage. He turns away from you briefly to slide his building pass to lift the barrier, and pulls into the first row of spots. After he parks, he unbuckles, but doesn’t leave the car yet.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “All I’ve done is talk, and I want to know more about you.”

“No, Kylo, it’s okay, we can—” you say, but he gets out of the car and comes around to open your door. You slide out of the car quietly, situating your things in your arms while Kylo retrieves his duffel bag.

Together, you walk to the elevator and ride it to the fifth floor of the building. Kylo is silent, but he keeps flexing his fingers, like they’re cramping, or he wants to hold something. You want to reach for his hand, but you’re hesitant, since you don’t want to scare him.

The second you step into their apartment, you’re hit with the smell of pizza, salsa, and fabric softener. Ben is sitting on the floor in front of the couch, next to Poe, Matt is behind the counter, opening a Smirnoff Ice, Rey is in the chair beside the TV, and Finn is lounging in the bean bag by Rey’s feet.

The moment Poe sees you, his eyes light up, and he drops his XBox controller, making Ben, Finn, and Rey groan in frustration as Ben pauses the game.

“Blossom!” he exclaims, stepping over the pile of shoes by the door to hug you.

“Posy!” you reply, pulling him into your arms and struggling to catch your balance a little.

“I didn’t know you were stopping by! We have pizza, and we have some macaroni if you don’t want any pizza,” he says when he lets you go.

“Or you could try the cheese pizza with macaroni on top,” Ben suggests, which makes Finn roll his eyes.

“I didn’t make an entire Crock Pot of macaroni so you could make ‘macaroni pizza tacos,’ Ben,” he says. He gives Rey a look, and she shrugs, as if to say, “What can you do?”

“I think I’m going to shower,” murmurs Kylo from behind you, and you jump a bit. You’ve nearly forgotten he’s still been standing in the doorway, holding his bag the entire time. Across the room, you see Matt make a face, like he wants to say something, but he stops himself.

Kylo brushes past you, and his hand rests briefly on your lower back as he passes. You feel tingles run up your spine at his touch, his hands large and extremely warm. Ben sighs, settling back into his spot, and gives Poe a look of impatience.

“If you’re done now, can we get back to the game? I’m winning,” he says. Poe shakes his head and laughs, but he goes to sit back by Ben as Matt steps over the minefield of cups, plates, pizza boxes, and jackets to hand you a bottle of Smirnoff. Instead of sitting with the rest of your friends, you follow Matt back to the kitchen, hoping maybe he can answer why Kylo doesn’t want to hang out. Matt is busy washing dishes, so you join him, offering to dry if he washes.

“What’s gotten into Kylo?” you ask.

“Nothing, he’s always this way,” Matt replies, as if he’s used to this sort of thing from Kylo, and maybe he is. “He’s not too social, and I think he thinks you and Poe might be together.”

You feel your cheeks redden in shame, hoping Kylo hasn’t already jumped to conclusions yet. You wonder if it would be better if you went to find him to clear things up, so he wouldn’t have too much time to overthink things.

“You think?” you ask.

“He’s always been a little jealous of Poe, so it wouldn’t surprise me,” Matt replies, handing you the last of the plates and pulling the plug out of the drain. “I don’t get it, to be honest. And neither does Ben.”

You dry the plate, worrying it in your hands for too long, and Matt gently takes both from you.

“His room is the third door in the hallway, on the left. I’d knock first,” he says.

You slip out of the kitchen quietly, hearing the beginning of an argument between Rey and Poe about one blue-shelling the other and how Ben using the banana wasn’t even close to what the other did. You laugh a little to yourself, wondering if you’ll come back to everyone pouting about it.

The first door on the right is blank, but the second is covered in posters and vinyl stickers of bands and movies and comic book heroes and villains. You’re almost surprised there isn’t a “Keep Out” or “Parental Advisory: Explicit Content” sign on the door, too, but you keep walking. The third door is blank, too, save for a small sign that says, “Please knock.”

You do, and there’s a few long seconds before the door opens. Kylo is still dressed in his gym clothes, but there’s a towel in his hands and a change of clothes, too. His expression is sad, almost worried, too. But his expression changes to the one you recognize from the gym: unreadable, neutral, but there’s no denying his self-doubt.

“Hi,” you say, your voice squeaky and nervous all of a sudden. You clear your throat, trying to come up with something else to say. “Um. Do you want some pizza?”

“Not hungry,” Kylo says, and he goes to shut the door again, but you jam your foot in the way, and he gives you a look of frustration.

“Can I come in, please? You seem upset,” you say, and for a moment, you think he’s going to turn you away, but then he opens the door and walks further into his room without a word.

His room is dimly lit by a bedside lamp and a string of fairy lights strung artfully across one wall. His bed is messy, the blankets and sheets pulled up halfway and the pillows stacked in a pile at the head. A desk sits in one corner of the room with a padded rolling chair, a few shelves above it displaying an array of books and stacks of magazines you don’t recognize. His closet door is open, revealing a closet of dark greys, blacks, and a hint of red and white here and there. A few posters hang on the walls, an old-fashioned Star Wars poster and a manga-style Pacific Rim poster, as well as one with tour dates for a band you don’t know.

Kylo is rummaging around in his dresser, presumably so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with you. In front of the mirror is a neat row of action figures, and a few bottles of cologne. A neat stack of books with a library receipt sits on top, as well as his car keys and wallet. Tucked into the side of the mirror are a few pictures of Kylo and Ben and Matt together, some of them as children, some that look more recent.

“I’m sorry, Kylo,” you say, though you’re really not sure what you’re apologizing for.

“Are you and Poe together?” he asks quickly, like he’s been waiting to ask.

“No, we’re not,” you say. “We’ve been friends for a long time, but no, we’re not together, and I don’t think we ever will be. If something were to ever happen between us, it would have already happened.”

Kylo picks up an action figure and fiddles with the tiny lightsaber in his huge hands. He seems like he wants to say something else, but isn’t sure how to say it.

“Are you worried?” you ask, and you know it’s a risky question, but you want to know.

“Yes, and no,” he says. “I don’t know. But I like you. A lot.”

The words seem odd coming out of his mouth, and it seems like he knows it, too, like he doesn’t say them often. You get a feeling that he probably has only said them to a few people in his life.

“This is going to sound...I don’t know how this is going to sound, but, can I kiss you?” he asks, sounding a little nervous, shy, even.

You’re a little shocked that he’d even bother to ask before actually kissing you, but you nod. It’s a little hard not to be frozen in place when he steps forward and cups your face in his hands and bends down to kiss you.

His lips are just as soft as you’ve always imagined, and he’s gentle when he brushes your lower lip with his tongue, like he’s asking permission to go further. He pulls away for a moment, and then returns to fit his mouth against yours, one of his hands resting on the back of your neck now. You lick his lower lip, and he lets you control the kiss a little more, put your arms around him and pull him closer. You taste a hint of mint gum, and what might be traces of sweetened tea.

Kylo pulls away, kisses the side of your mouth, strokes your cheek with his fingers. You run your hands through his luxuriously messy dark hair, relishing in how soft it is. Kylo purrs, pushing his head into your hands, like he’s asking for more. His hands rest on your waist, and as you gently scratch his head, he nuzzles your hands, and then he pulls you closer in order to rest his head on your shoulder.

Your hands play with the hem of his shirt, your fingers grazing his stomach every so often as you figure out how to tell him you want more. Kylo just leans down and kisses your cheek, presses his forehead against yours, rests his hands on your lower back.

“If you want more, just say so,” he says, his voice a soft, gentle croon.  
“I do,” you reply, turning your head so you can catch him in a kiss. “Please, Kylo, I want more.”

He purrs, deeper this time, and lets you walk him back into the bed. As soon as he’s sitting, he pulls you into his lap and runs his hands up and down your back, encouraging you to relax. You pull at his shirt a little, but you’re suddenly nervous, not really knowing what to do next. Kylo breaks the kiss again to look up at you, his gaze soft.

“Take it as slow as you need, Little One,” he says, and his hand comes up to stroke your hair, resting on the back of your neck for a moment.

You lean down to kiss him again, and you feel him smile a little this time. Encouraged, you ease his shirt off and toss it to the side. You take a moment to run your hands over the hard, defined lines of his chest, drawing little constellations between his freckles and beauty marks. Even in the dim light, you see him flush red from his cheeks to his chest, and you lean down to kiss him again, draping your arms around his neck. Kylo pulls at your shirt, too, and you let him pull yours off and toss it aside. His hands are warm, almost hot against your skin as he caresses you, and you feel the brush of his lips against your collarbone.

Until a few seconds ago, you thought that his plush lips felt amazing against your own, but against your skin, they feel even softer. You press your hands against his chest, but he doesn’t budge, no matter how hard you push.

“What do you need, Little One?” he asks softly, catching your hands in his own.

“I want you to...can we...can you help…” you reply nervously, feeling your body begin to shake. Kylo kisses you again before gathering you in his arms, and laying you across his huge bed, letting you settle yourself before he crawls up the bed towards you.

“Just tell me when to stop,” he says, and he pulls gently at the waistband of your jeans, easing them off of you, stopping to kiss your stomach, at the skin right above the band of your panties. You shiver, and when he laughs, you can’t help but let out a nervous laugh of your own.

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a while,” you apologize, and Kylo just shakes his head, pulling your jeans the rest of the way off.

“You’re just fine, Little One,” he says. “It’s been a long time for me, too.”

The look you give him must seem overly incredulous, because Kylo stops to come up and kiss you, laughing again.

“You don’t seem to think I’m telling the truth,” he says, kissing along your jawline and down your neck. Each little kiss is accompanied by a gentle scrape of his teeth, and you close your eyes, your hands going to tangle in his hair.  
  
“I don’t,” you say.

“Let’s just say that I’m a too much for most people,” he replies as he kneels over you, his hands stroking your sides, easing your nerves. “But all you have to do is ask me to stop.”

You shake your head, trying to push yourself up to kiss him again. Kylo leans down to meet you, and his hands slide up your back, unclasping your bra and pulling the straps off your shoulders. You move to wrap your legs around his waist, and he moves away, getting off the bed completely to take off his shorts. You feel your heart speed up at the sight of him in only his boxer briefs, and you detect the hint of a laugh when Kylo speaks again.

“It’s okay, Little One,” he says. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

He gets between your legs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist as he kisses you, his hands running up your sides to cup your breasts. You whine, grabbing at his hair, pulling it a little. He purrs at the feeling of your hands in his hair, then kisses down to your jawline, to your neck, where he begins to suck dark marks, scraping each with his teeth. You let out a little moan, and immediately raise a hand to your mouth, hoping no one outside could hear.

Your concern is immediately erased when Kylo’s teeth scrape over your breast, his mouth closing around one nipple. You arch up into his touch, and he purrs, grinding against you. You flinch a little at the size of him, worrying for a moment if you’ll be able to even take him properly. Kylo notices your hesitation, and he just kisses your sternum, continuing to squeeze your breasts gently, the heat from his hands setting your nerves on fire. He scrapes his teeth over your other nipple as your hands go back to his hair.

“Kylo, please,” you whine, tugging at his hair a little.

“Please what, Little One?” he asks between kisses as he kisses down your stomach. “Do you want me to eat you?”

You nod, unable to form words as he kisses along the band of your panties again. His gentle purrs only serve to excite you more, and as he eases your panties off, he kisses your thighs, the soft skin behind your knee. The cool air of his room makes you shiver, and you resist the urge to close your legs, out of comfort and partially out of the shyness that overtakes you.

Kylo’s arms slide under your legs, pulling you forward slowly, as he kneels on the ground before you. He kisses up your inner thighs, sucking little marks there, too.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs. “Can I taste you, Little One? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Kylo,” you beg, your hands curling into his bedsheets as he kisses your thighs. “Please, I want you.”

He presses his tongue to your cunt, licking gently, pressing gentle, teasing kisses to your clit. His tongue is warm, firm, and he gently presses into you, tasting and moaning a little. He presses hot, open mouthed kisses to your folds, his nose rubbing against your clit, his tongue entering you again. He purrs, the vibrations going straight to your core, making you even wetter. You’re practically dripping into his mouth, and when he begins to thrust his tongue into you at a steady, gentle rhythm, your hips buck up into his mouth, urging him to go faster.

“You taste so good,” he murmurs, each word feeling so different against you. “You’re so sweet, I could eat you all day, would you let me do that?”

“Anything, Kylo, anything, please, please,” you gasp as you feel two fingers press into you, his lips latching around your clit and sucking, his fingers curling into you, pulling out, and then adding a third. You moan at the stretch, but Kylo sucks harder, curling his fingers again, until he finds a spot that makes you see stars.

“Are you going to cum, Little One?” he asks, sucking even harder, thrusting and curling his fingers inside you even faster. “Are you going to cum for me?”

Each thrust of his fingers in you elicits a wet, obscene sound, and you’d be embarrassed if you weren’t so close to cumming. You moan again when Kylo curls his fingers, rubs against that spot inside you, urging you on.

“Yes, Kylo, please, please, I want to cum, please—”

“Cum for me, Little One,” Kylo purrs, and he curls his fingers again, sucks your clit harder, and when he growls against you, your orgasm washes over you like a hot wave of intensity. You cry out, flooding Kylo’s mouth as he drinks you down, sucking and licking at you like he can’t get enough. Your toes curl as he builds your orgasm even higher, his mouth returning to your clit, slick with your cum, as he sucks at you again, drawing another orgasm from you to the surface.

Your second orgasm is sharper, more intense than your first, as you pull and twist Kylo’s sheets in your hands. You feel one of his hands coming up to take one of yours, still slick with your wetness, and he intertwines his fingers with yours as he brings you down slowly. Your head falls back against his soft comforter as you feel the familiar sleepiness of your post-orgasm haze overtake you. You’re faintly aware of Kylo picking you up and laying you against his pillows in a more comfortable position. He’s kissing you, letting you taste yourself on his lips and tongue.

“Kylo,” you say against his lips, reaching up weakly to pull him closer, your legs wrapping around his waist.

“Hm?” he hums, nuzzling your hair as he breathes you in.

“I want more,” you say. Your hands go to the band of his boxer briefs, pulling a little. “I want all of you.”

“Are you sure, Little One?” he asks, sounding concerned all of a sudden. He’s still speaking quietly, but there’s no mistaking or missing his hesitation. “I’ve had previous partners, and all of them have said I was too big for them. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure,” you say. You push yourself up weakly to kiss him, and he seems to melt into you as you gently stroke his hair.

Kylo nuzzles you, and at first, you think he’ll say no anyway, but he slides off the bed and when his hands go to the band of his boxer briefs, you stop him.

“Can I?” you ask, and Kylo nods, offering his hands to you to help you off the bed. Being much shorter than he is, you don’t need to get on your knees, but as soon as your hands touch his hips, you stop.

“You don’t have to,” he says in his gentle purr.

“But I want to,” you reply, and you curl your fingers into the band and pull down. At the sight of him, your heart skips a beat. His cock is longer and thicker than your ex, curving beautifully, almost artfully, towards his stomach.

You stroke him gently, and quickly realize that your hand doesn’t fit around the thickest part of him as you do. Kylo seems surprisingly collected for as hard as he is, until you hear his heart beating. You wonder if he expects you to take him in your mouth, but that thought is quickly washed away when Kylo kisses you again, closing one of his huge hands over your own, encourages you to stroke him more.

When he breaks the kiss, he’s breathing a bit hard, and it’s the first indication of his own excitement since he was on his knees before you.

“I want you to ride me,” he murmurs, kissing your nose, then the corner of your mouth, anywhere but your lips. “I can guide you, make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

You want to say okay, but you’re too excited and frankly, too nervous to form a proper answer. In lieu of words, you nod, pushing back against his chest, urging him to lay down. He just purrs, letting you push him back, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and as he pulls you down with him, he kisses you again, slowly, gently.

“Come here, let me help you,” he says, guiding you so you’re kneeling above him this time as he’s on his back, one of his hands on your hip, the other gently stroking his cock. He lets you replace his hand with your own, so both his hands are on your hips.

“Take all the time you need, Little One,” he says, and when your eyes flicker up to meet his, it’s the most tender look you think anyone has ever given you in your whole life. Your heart skips several beats, and you don’t think your heart could beat any faster than it is right now.

Slowly, you sink down on him, and just the head of him inside you feels like so much. You whine, clenching around him involuntarily, and Kylo gasps, his hand tightening around your hip. You slide down a bit more, both your hands going to his firm, broad chest to steady yourself. Every inch of him feels like too much and not enough all at once. You’re dripping around him, your cunt fluttering and clenching around him so tightly that once you’ve got only half of him in you, you feel like you’re stuffed to the brim. But you want more.

“Are you alright, Little One?” Kylo asks, and you feel a hand in your hair, pushing it out of your face.

“I’m alright,” you say, and you sink down two inches on him all at once. Kylo moans as you take more of him into you, fighting to keep his hips still. You relax, and as you let out a breath, you sink down further, until you’re finally flush with his hips.

You feel stuffed, like his cock has filled every inch of you, and everything else has simply been pushed out of the way for him. You whine when you roll your hips forward, feeling the stretch and burn of him inside you. You run your hands over his stomach, his chest, and you’re vaguely aware of him taking ahold of your hips again.

“Will you let me fuck you, Little One?” he asks, and as hard as you’re breathing, as excited and as focused on his cock inside you, you manage a nod.

He thrusts up into you, slowly at first, letting you adjust, but his thrusts become faster, harder, when you beg him for more. You’re reduced to letting him hold you against his chest as he thrusts into you, his hands gripping your waist steadily, firmly.

“You’re so tight, like you were made for me,” he gasps in your ear. “I want to do this all the time, would you want that?”

“Yes, please, Kylo, please, please, I want more, please!” you beg, and his fingers grip your waist tighter, his hips rolling up into yours as he presses into you as far as he can go, and he lets out a growl when he reaches down to rub your clit, with an intensity and speed that makes you incapable of forming words.

“Come on, Little One, cum for me,” he purrs into your ear, his teeth catching your earlobe and tugging just enough to get your attention. “Cum for me, let me feel you.”

You don’t know if you can, but Kylo’s fingers are slick with your cum, your clit feels like it’s liquid under his fingers, and when you feel him pinch and rub your clit, the edge of his blunt nail catching on your little bundle of nerves, you cum with a cry, tears forming in your eyes as Kylo continues to rub you through your orgasm. You gush around his cock, already feeling it leaking out of you, but then Kylo stills himself, pressed into you as much as he can, his hips jerking with tiny movements as he cums with a soft moan. It’s a heavenly sound, one that you have the pleasure of hearing right in your ear as he pulls you closer, his hands stroking up and down your back.

Kylo makes soothing sounds of praise, purring and lifting you off him slowly, despite your post-orgasm haze feeling more like a fog. You feel a rush of wetness nearly flooding out of you, splattering back down on Kylo’s stomach and chest, a mixture of his cum and your own. You’re mortified, but Kylo just nuzzles you as he lays you beside him, his fingers swiping over his chest to collect your combined cum. A moment later, you feel his fingers nudging at your mouth, and you weakly suck on them, both your hands wrapping around his larger one.

You feel a warmth surrounding you, followed by Kylo lifting your head and sliding one of his fluffy pillows beneath you before letting you rest. He joins you, his arms wrapping around your comparatively smaller frame and pulling you close, his warmth already lulling you into sleep. He presses tiny kisses to the top of your head, and you have just enough strength to wrap your legs around his, urging him to snuggle even closer.

“Sleep now, Little One,” he purrs, nuzzling his face into your hair. “Just sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my take on a much softer, gentler Kylo, and yes, I did make him taller because...well, why not? come say hello to me on [my Tumblr](http://www.loganclyde.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
